


It's Gonna Be Forever Or Go Down In Flames

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [32]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blurred Lines Of Good And Evil, Buddy lives, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends references, He's happy and Ward is happy and Skye is happy, How I Met Your Mother References, Merc Hydra, Merc Shield, Mercenaries, Prompt Fic, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the foster care, Skye's there obviously because she doesn't have parents and from the little she gets out from one of the other kids he was kicked out of his family for one reason or another. Her so called friend tells her to stay clear from him because he's trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Forever Or Go Down In Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlightlyTwistedSilverware](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyTwistedSilverware/gifts).



> My internet mom was having a bad week so she found that Tumblr post and she asked for something to cheer her up. I can't say no to my mom!

">

 

 

 

They meet in the foster care, Skye's there obviously because she doesn't have parents and from the little she gets out from one of the other kids he was kicked out of his family for one reason or another. Her so called friend tells her to stay clear from him because he's trouble.

 

Naturally Skye's attracted to trouble and at sixteen she's seeking it out more often than not. He's tall, with black hair and even darker eyes and so moody that she can't help but annoy him at every chance she gets and she gets a lot of them. He's a year older and likes to mostly keep to himself, doing homework or working out. Skye likes watching him work out, sweat dripping down his neck, his muscles flexing with the struggle to keep up.

 

It's one of those times she's watching him that she pushes his buttons a little too hard and before she knows it he's pulling her down to the floor and under him and his lips are on hers and her legs are wrapped around his waist and it's a long way coming, this thing, between them. She gives herself to him completely, on that grey carpet, in that foster house no one of them wants to be but somehow it feels right, like that's the way it's supposed to happen. 

 

Later they lay tangled together and she's annoying him again and it only sparks another round.

 

And that's just how their life story starts.

 

~oOo~ 

 

Shield and Hydra are both mercenary agencies with only one difference, there's nothing Hydra won't do. The higher bidder takes their services and they're known for being good at what they do. Shield on the other hand likes to feed on crap like world peace and defending the weak which has nothing to do with what either agency does.

 

Skye doesn't know how she finds herself working under Melinda May, one moment she's in juvie and the next the older woman is picking her up offering her a 'way out' to do something better with her life instead of wasting it away. She hasn't seen Grant in over eighteen months, since he announced that he was joining the army. She'd learn about him here and there but he didn't make any contact.

 

So it's quite a surprise when she stumbles upon him during a mission. She knows about Hydra, Phil told her all about them when she first joined his team so it takes her a moment to realise that he's wearing combat gear with Hydra's logo all over it. Skye doesn't have time to react to anything as he registers who she is and the next moment he's pushing her up against the wall and she lets him. 

 

She lets him kiss her and she kisses him back. She lets him touch her and she touches him back and it's downhill from there. Suddenly they're back all those years ago, on that floor coming together only like two lovers would. 

 

"Asshole." She pants as he pushes inside her. 

 

"I missed you too." He whispers in return as his hands try to reach wherever they can, his lips leave trails of fire on her skin as they worship her. She takes a moment to marvel at his face as he moves on top her. He's older, much older than she remembered him, the child like handsomeness he used to have all gone. Now it's replaced with raw masculine beauty, sharp features, full lips but his eyes, those have stayed the same through time. 

 

They come apart together, falling to pieces and it's the most perfect thing she has felt in years. 

 

"That doesn't mean I like you." She glares after they've gotten dressed. He just drops an innocent kiss on her forehead.

 

~oOo~ 

 

Hydra and Shield have common enemies so that means they have to cooperate with each other from time to time. No one likes it but they have to get along for missions every once in a while. Usually Skye and Ward will be send on the said missions because a) they are the best each agency has and b) they get along unusually well. It bothers both John and Phill but they can't figure out the why, Skye made sure to erase any trace of both of them and the connections they might have had. It wouldn't be smart for them to let those information go rogue, for all she knows someone might try to use that against them.

 

 

They piss each other off constantly, he's snarky and she's a bitch and while they are ' _enemies_ ' they act a lot like friends. Which makes everyone feel uneasy but they don't dare mentioning it.  

 

"You know I hate purple." He says during a special operations they run together. Of course she does which is exactly why she choose that particular colour. It's not even a shirt or like a pair of pants, it's just the straps of her bra showing and from that alone one can tell how much Grant Ward despises purple. 

 

"I had no idea." She bites back dully masking her delight in success. Annoying the fuck out of him has always been her favorite pass time. "I'll totally throw anything purple from my closet so I won't offend your sense of fashion ever again." He doesn't have time to say anything back because their target is in place and they have to get a move on. 

 

Later, in a small motel room he'll take that bra off with his teeth. In the next mission they'll run together he'll come wearing dark green combat gear and he knows that's the colour she despises and this is definitely pay back. There's no question in her line of actions, she ruins his clothes the same way he ruined her favourite bra.

 

~oOo~

 

They meet during different missions too, or more like running the same OP but separately. Their teams are the best of the best, which has been something like a contest thorough the years. So far Ward is beating her on the specialists department while she has an excellent team of scientists and mechanics. Still muscles always win in espionage since gadgets can do only that much. 

 

She's on a mission with Trip as her back up and Leo with Mack on the comms directing them. They have to attend a grand event about this or that and steal a painting that has some weird alien stuff engraved in the back or so Phil said. Everything goes just fine up to the moment her eyes connect with his across the room while he's spinning around a leggy blonde, isn't her name Bobbi or something, and she's furious! 

 

_This is her mission!_

 

_Her painting!_

 

_Her money!_

 

Also why does he have his arms around someone that’s not her?

 

Oh he's going down!

 

Grant Ward is going so down and he has no idea about it yet.

 

 

 

 

"What the hell is she doing?" Kara murmurs over his comm and he smiles faintly. Skye's being Skye once more and is creating drama where it's not needed. She took out several guards to get to the vault the painting is hidden and it looks like a battlefield. He wasn't supposed to be working but when John mentioned her he couldn't help himself. 

 

"Skye's getting vicious when she's angry.” He smirks, his mind going back to all those times she left imprints of her fingernails on his skin because he pissed her off. If everything goes according to plan hemight even get laid tonight. "She's been using the 'flirt and knock 'em out' strategy since forever."

 

“Cause that won’t give her away in the next five minutes!” By the tone of her voice he can tell Kara is rolling her eyes but doesn’t say anything back. Instead he goes after Skye and the painting.

 

~oO~

 

The war between them is at that point where both sides place bets on who’s gonna win but just when they think it’s over the loser bests the winner. Ward moved his base in Siberia when he knew very well that Skye hates the cold. So he forced her to come meet him here because they had to ‘exchange’ some information as he put it.

 

He did not expect her payback would be this mean though.

 

“What do you mean you can’t find it?” He barks and Hunter flinches visibly. 

 

“ I mean that every copy of Romeo & Juliet has been stolen.” Hunter murmurs quietly. “She rounded every single copy of the book and burned it.”He barely got time to duck before the knife Ward holds on his hand nails him in the eye. 

 

How could she do something like this? 

 

Is this what she’s resorting to? Burning innocent books? All because he moved to Siberia? 

 

“So…” Kara whistles innocently beside him. “I take it we’re moving back to L.A?” His growl is all the answer she needs.

 

~oOo~

 

Skye’s bouncing on her feet waiting for Trip to get back from his mission in Greece. She missed him of course but he’s also brining her that milk chocolate she absolutely loves and can be found only in the country in question because no one ever thought to export it. So her face falls when Antoine strolls inside but without his duffel bag. 

 

“Where’s my candy?”Her hands ball into fists at Antoine’s frown. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby girl.” Trip can see her eyes narrowing to two small slits and he knows shit’s about to hit the fan. He doesn’t need to say who took it, Skye knows.

 

“This is war.” She whispers under her breath and turns on her heels disappearing back into the base.

 

~oOo~

 

He’s been trying to find Buddy everywhere but he comes up empty handed. Which is pretty weird by itself because the damn dog won’t ever leave his side. Grant found him while he was on a mission to take out an asshole politician that made the wrong enemies. Poor Buddy was huddled alone in the corner of the alley Ward was hiding, cold and hungry and when he looked into those big brown eyes Ward just couldn’t leave him there. Three years later the dark brown lab follows him everywhere and will leave him only if Skye’s here.

 

“Have you seen Buddy?” Kara shakes her head her eyes pinned on her book. “He’s been gone for way too long and he won’t come when I call for him.” He’s starting to worry now. What if something happened to his baby? 

 

“Um… Skye took him for a walk.” Bobbi says through a mouthful of cereal and she watches as Ward’s eye twitches.

 

“She did what?” He whispers slowly, his hands balling into fists on his sides. It’s not like it’s a bad thing that Skye took the poor guy out, Buddy needs to be in the open from time to time and not just their backyard,but she knows better than to do it without telling him anything.

 

“Yeah, like six hours ago.” Hunter says taking a sip of his tea. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” It comes out like a yell rather than calm and collected words and that’s what makes everyone look at him. “She just walked out with my dog and no one stopped her?”

 

“It’s not our job to keep track of your girlfriend.” Kara dismisses him with the appropriate hand gesture. He storms off leaving his laughing team behind, already getting his phone out. 

 

“Did you kidnap my dog?” He’s not screaming into his phone, or that’s what he tells himself.

 

“Hey babe,” Skye’s voice is sweet, too sweet, as it reaches his end of the receiver. “Yes, I did! We’re having so much fun, we went to the park and met this really cute guy,”

 

“Skye!”

 

“I gave him my number and he’s taking me on a date to a nice small Italian place he knows,”

 

“You hate Italian!”

 

“Not the point, anyway I’m thinking of keeping Buddy for a few days.” 

 

“Bring my dog back!”

 

“Alright weirdo!” 

 

He finds Buddy waiting for him at the door of his bunk two hours later, tail wiggling happily with a purple bow tied around his neck. 

 

_“You should really take him out more often.” ~S_

 

~oOo~

 

They both climb the power ladder quite fast. Within a few years they’ve replaced both John and Phil since the older men choose retirement over action. Skye takes over Shield and Ward takes over Hydra and they don’t meet as often as they used to when they ran Ops.

 

Actually just because that’s what everyone else think doesn’t make it true. There’s a two bedroom flat on an undisclosed location, that’s leased on one Mary Sue Poots and it’s big enough for two people and a dog. No one knows about it and if they do no one talks. 

 

So it’s a big fucking surprise when Mack trots into her office carrying a huge raw turkey wearing a fez and big yellow sunglasses, which wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t something so personal.

 

“The fuck is that?” She growls through clenched teeth.

 

“No idea, boss.” He shrugs. “Barbara dropped it off by the front desk for you.” 

 

_That motherfucker!_

 

He promised he’d never talk about this again! They’re not big on gestures of affection and pretty much any time they do something couple-y Skye wants to throw up even if she enjoys it. The first time they said ‘I love you’ is no different, it happened during Thanksgiving last year while he was wearing a turkey exactly like the one resting on her desk on his head trying to cheer her up. 

 

He was making funny voices while shaking the turkey left and right and she was laughing and the words just came out. He wouldn’t let it rest since then. Skye spots a card hanging for the glasses and snatches it angrily. Well, almost angrily. 

 

_Happy Anniversary!_

 

_(I love you too)_

 

_~GW_

 

This is almost cute but she still will get him back. 

 

~oOo~

 

He can feel it before he sees it but it’s already too late. Ward stands still for a moment as his gaze locks on the subject of many sleepless nights. There’s not many things that scare him (hello! paid mercenary/assassin here) but like every man he has his weaknesses. Three to be more precise, Skye, Buddy and _this_.

 

It all started during a holiday his team forced him to take a few years ago. Hunter and Bobbi were visiting Hunter’s family in England and they dragged him with them kicking and screaming. It was fine at first, Hunter’s parents have a B&B at the country side but during the winter is quiet and that means that Ward had his peace. 

 

Until he met Ted, one of the family’s goats that was named after Hunter’s grandpa, and his peace and quiet went out of the window. To this day Ward can’t really remember what happened but one moment he stepped into the barn in search of Hunter and the next Ted has him cornered and keeps coming after him and Ward doesn’t know what to do. Ted chased him around, kicked him and at some point he vaguely remembers the stupid goat trying to choke him. 

 

Of course no one believes him and Skye constantly makes fun of him, case in point thewild animal that looks exactly like Ted and is currently taking up space in his office. He should know better than to piss her off, that’s clearly payback for his little gift. 

 

“Bobbi!” His back is flash against the wall and he tries to stay away as much as possible but wanna-be Ted is already advancing at him.”Barbara!” He sighs in relief when the blonde pocks her head inside his office and the day is saved. 

 

 

Four hours and a very angry goat being kicked out later he’s toying with the small note in his hand contemplating if he should call her or not. He knows the answer though even before he scrolls quickly through his contacts to find her name.

 

_Happy Anniversary_

 

_(Your loving wife)_

 

_~SW_

 

“Hey, handsome!” He can hear the smirk in her voice. “Got my little present?” 

 

“That was uncalled for!” He’s not pouting, nope, he’s not pouting because he’s a manly man that kills for a living. 

 

“You should think about that before you send me that turkey.” She hisses into the receiver trying to sound pissed but they both know she’s far from it.

 

“Call it a tie and go home?” He asks hopefully. 

 

“Yep! Meet you there in thirty minutes.” She answers. “Bring food!”

 

And that’s how their life story ends (well, not really), with a happily ever after, a fucked up one but a happily ever after anyway. 

 


End file.
